Run
by KDMOSP
Summary: It was the team who found her, it was the team who dropped to their knees and hoped that somehow, she was still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, this is JJ. No, I don't know what the outcome of this will be... please review :)**

Jamie huffed as his legs felt as they were going to give out on him at any minute; he had not run like this since he was in middle school. Sweat poured down his face and dripped onto his shirt as voices shouted at him to stop running.

He kept running.

He was not going back to jail, not today, not ever. He would die before that happened. And Jamie wondered if he would die today.

He had been able to outrun the cops before, been caught before, and when released, learned from his mistake and had been not caught again. He had not been caught in years, it had been several years since he had made contact with his parole officer and he knew he was a wanted man. He had gotten very good at hiding, very good.

But he had made a crucial mistake and it had lead him to the situation he was in now. Running from the FBI.

And he was starting to feel fear, something he hadn't felt in years.

The agent chasing him, while at first, he had laughed at, had not given up. And she was right on him, Jamie knew he had run at least a mile and while he was panting and feeling as if he was going to vomit at any moment; the agent didn't look as if she was out of breath at all.

"Damn." Jamie huffed, crouching behind a shipping container and keeping an eye out for the agent. He saw her immediately, he gun drawn as she searched for him . She was alone and Jamie knew he couldn't outrun her and the longer he stood here, the less his chances of freedom became. She was already calling in her backup, he was sure of it.

The dogs and helicopters and cops would be on top of him at anytime and a shipping container would provide zero protection. It was now or never.

Slowly, quietly, he stood and maneuvered around the container, his eyes on the agent as he drew his weapon. Her back was to him, her long blonde ponytail hung down her back as she swept the area with her gun.

The seconds seemed to dragging on as his finger applied more pressure to the trigger; he took a deep breath and checked behind him one more time- he had an escape path, but if he darted out now, he knew that she would see him. He couldn't risk it.

With a deep, silent breath, Jaime raised the weapon, his hand shaking. He knew the ramifications of what he was about to do, knew that if he went through with this that every law enforcement officer in the state would be looking for him, knew that he would need a safe place to hide for months. And with one more deep breath, he knew he would be ending a life.

He raised his gun and fired. The blonde's head snapped back as she collapsed to the ground, dropping her own weapon in the process.

The resounding bang of the gunshot sent a chill through his spine as he immediately tossed the gun into the nearby river; his body was still shaking as he ran quickly past the fallen agent.

He looked back and down as he saw her, blood pooling around her body. And as he disappeared through the massive site, he glanced back one more time. The agent was writhing on the ground, her back arching as blood poured from her mouth, more blood had pooled around her. His one bullet had done its job although he wasn't sure where it had struck.

Jamie ran, confident that she was the only one who knew where he had been; but as he cleared the park, quickly disposing of his hat and sunglasses and tossing his sweatshirt, he heard what sounded like many people running. And he heard panicked shouts and orders and he knew they had found her.

He didn't stick around to hear if she was alive or dead, he didn't care. Because as he slowed his pace, a smile crept over his face, for right now, he was free.


	2. Landfill

**AN: Thank you for your reviews; my PTSD has been horrific lately and its challenging to say the least. I am trying though. Please review: I am not going to hide it, there is a good possibility that this will be a character death. Sorry.**

JJ lay on the filthy ground, shaking in pain and shivering violently in hot, sticky summer air. Her brain and body working desperately trying to comprehend what had just occurred and keep herself alive.

But her mind knew it was a losing battle, that somehow, something catastrophic had just occurred and that no matter what she did or tried, death was lurking.

She found that she wasn't scared or afraid, she wasn't welcoming it, but she didn't have the energy to fight it. She allowed her mind to wander, and it did so. It wandered to her childhood, her sister, her family.

She smiled as images of her beautiful son played in front of her. Her Henry, her little boy who loved dressing up in pirate costumes and dinosaurs and going on adventures. Her Henry who took so much joy in brining kindness to others, who consistently reminded her to remember to make cookies for their elderly neighbor, who wrote Mrs. Ethel cards to accompany the warm cookies. Her son who loved story time and who had asked, just two days ago, for Santa to bring him colorful and warm socks so he could give them "to the people who don't have homes." He had not asked for one thing for himself; but she and Will had ensured that he would get the socks and at least a few things for himself.

And a smile graced her pale face as she thought of how Henry would open his Christmas presents to discover that they would be going on a family vacation; that they would be heading to Disney in just a few hours. They had a whole week to spend together as a family, going to the parks and enjoying the beach and warm weather.

And her mind flashed over to her wonderful husband, her supportive, caring, loving husband who had just that morning kissed her and told her to be careful. She had promised him that she would be and that she would bring dinner home.

She had lied.

And panic began to overtake her; would Will be angry at her for lying to him? She had ended up hurt, unable to get off the ground, she would not be able to bring dinner home. And more panic crept through her and she tried to pick herself off the ground, she had to get home to her family. And she fought, she focused all her energy on pulling herself up, but there as nothing. She could hardly keep her eyes open anymore.

The shivering had stopped and the pain had subsided considerably; now, all she felt was exhausted. She needed to sleep, it was as if a perfectly fitted blanket had wrapped itself around her body allowing her to relax. She couldn't remember why she was panicking now, Will would understand if dinner was a bit late, he always did.

She had just closed her eyes when a loud voice began yelling at her, commanding her to open to her eyes. Cold hands were pressing to her neck as more hands began roaming around her body. It was as if she had been so close to falling into a deep, warm and peaceful sleep, only to be interrupted by loud, annoying and disturbing noises.

"JJ! Open your eyes!" A deep male voice was commanding and without much choice, JJ felt as if she was forced to do so. With much effort and energy, she blinked open her eyes to look up and see Morgan, Emily and Hotch staring down at her.

They all looked deeply concerned and JJ's eyes darted over to see blood spotting Hotch's hands. She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, but found that as soon as she did, she had to cough.

It took an enormous amount of energy to do such a simple task, and she groaned in pain when she felt someone's hands grab her chin and turn her head to the side. A thick substance came up and JJ shuddered in pain as blood came from her mouth.

"JJ, keep your eyes open." She recognized the voice as Hotch and looked back at his hands. The blood was fresh.

"H.." She whispered, having to try for another breath to get his name out.

He seemed to understand what she was concerned about. "I'm okay, JJ. But you have to stay with us." He pleaded.

Hotch knew, he knew they were about to lose her. She was ghostly pale, her lips had a tinge of blue and her breathing had become shallow. He bit his lip and looked back down at her, blood was mixing with her blonde hair and she was shaking again. The ambulance was too far away, they were not going to make it in time.

And as he looked at Morgan and Emily, he knew they knew it too. This was the end, the least they could do was make sure she didn't spend her last moments on the filthy dirt of the landfill.

Hotch maneuvered himself behind JJ and protocol be damned, sat down. Morgan appeared to understand what was happening and without saying a word to Hotch or Emily, he eased himself in front of JJ and smiled.

"Just going to help you get a bit more comfortable," He whispered to JJ and gently, carefully lifted her up and placed her supported into Hotch's arms. The small movement seemed to have caused pain as she yelped but then quickly relaxed against Hotch's chest; the position change seemed to provide some comfort.

"Th.." She couldn't get any words out as she attempted to take in one last breath. And somehow she managed to as her eyes closed and her head lolled again Hotch's chest, Emily's hands in JJ's gripping it tightly as her last bit of strength slipped away.

And at last there was no more pain, there was just peace. And JJ felt herself drift away.


End file.
